worldofcallofdutyfandomcom-20200214-history
ACR
The ACR ('A'daptive 'C'ombat 'R'ifle) is an Assaulthttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_RifleRifle in Call of duty Modern Warfare 2. SinglePlayer The ACR is the main assault rifle for the Task Force 141 and is the starting weapon for most of the TF 141 missions. It is first available to the player as an optional in The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D.. It is also used in the missionCliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Senser, and a unique arctic camouflage. An ACR Grenadier version with ACOGhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/ACOG_ScopeScope and Grenade launcher is used in Takedown, while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in Loosehttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Loose_EndsEnds. A version with a unique matte black finish and the same attachments as found in Cliffhanger can also be found in the mission Just like old times. MultiPlayer In multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for higher accuracy and has virtually no recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons, making it a good candidate for use with the Masterkeyhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Masterkey_ShotgunShotgun. As a versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping power which allows it to fill a variety of roles. The ACR is primarily used at long ranges and excels in medium-large sized and large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout, and Fuel. The ACR consumes ammo fairly quickly, but its complete lack of recoil means that wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue. Moreover, it should be noted that the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player doesn't even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. Getting headshots with this gun is much different than getting headshots with other guns. With the ACR you must actually aim at the head whereas with other guns, such as the UMP45, have vertical recoil, making it easier to obtain headshots. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the weakest weapons in the game, with almost every other gun outperforming it, in close quarters especially. However, it more than makes up for this at range, where its non-existent recoil ensures all shots go on target, which effectively makes it kill quicker than guns where burst-firing is necessary. Because of these features, it is one of the most, if not the most used Assault Rifle in the game, due to its low recoil. Weapon Attachments Grenade Launcher Shotgun Red Dot Sight Holographic Sight Silencer Heartbeat Sensor ACOG Sight Thermal Sight FMJ Extended Magazines ACR in Real Life The real name for an ACR is a Bushmaster ACR it is produced in the "United States of America". The Bushmaster ACR was designed in 2006 and is still in use to this present day. The Manufactures are Bushmaster and Remington arms. The Bushmaster ACR is used by the U.S. Army. Bushmaster originally set the price for the Bushmaster ACR at $1,500 but now the price has been set at $2,685-$3,061. thumb|318px|left